Make him shoot again
by TheArcher27
Summary: Something is coming, something new and something strange. They strike Legolas first and seriously injure him. What will happen to him when his willpower meets it biggest enemy?
1. Chapter 1

Legolas was walking through the woods. His senses tingled at everything around him. There was a light breeze that blew some of his golden hair back from his face. Grasping his bow, he took out an arrow from his quiver and strung it. He knew that his father and his kingdom frowned upon killing and hurting animals, but this was slightly different.

There was a young doe that he had been watching, for she had been pierced by an Orc arrow. The poison was starting to control her and he couldn't stand to see the animal in so much pain.

Quickly, he followed the blood trail that led him to a clearing. The doe was laying on her side. Beside her lay a newborn fawn. Something wasn't right. The way the doe tried to get away, it wasnt like mothers to do that let alone with a newborn.

The fawn faced towards Legolas and hissed. The fawn's mouth was frothing and inside were sharp, jagged teeth.

The doe had given birth to a monster.

Legolas quickly shot the doe, ending her misery once and for all. The fawn leapt up and charged at him. He tried shooting at the fawn but it dodged. Legolas started to run. He ran as fast as he could. The could hear the fawn getting farther and farther away.

Now Middle Earth had a new threat, animals.


	2. Chapter 2

Legolas quickly ran to his father. His strides lengthened and he ran faster and faster. He had to want his father, he had to!

People stared and gasped and the soldiers tried to ask him questions but he ignored them, they would find out soon enough.

He got to the entrance of his father's study and he opened the door. He bowed quickly and his father stood up and looked at him.

"What is the matter Legolas?"

"Father, something terrible is happening"

His father motioned for him to sit down and Legolas explained what he saw. After he was done explaining Thranduil was silent. He was in deep thought and then he spoke,

"To arms Legolas. Get the messengers, send word to everyone in Middle Earth who will listen. Beware of our enemies though."

Legolas nodded and ran out of the room. At the top of his lungs he shouted,

"To arms! To arms!"

He leapt onto his horse and galloped from Mirkwood. He sent word to all of the elves and the dwarves. When he returned to the kingdom if Mirkwood a few days later, only help came from the elves.

Thranduil, Elrond and Lady Galadriel had a meeting. Legolas sat on a bench outside, slightly annoyed that he wasn't able to go. That feeling soon vanished. A wolf, reddish white in color, emerged from the bushes. The animal was foaming from its mouth and it's teeth jagged and sharper than any animal's teeth should be.

The village erupted into chaos. People screamed and ran inside. The adult males grabbed anything in sight and ran towards the wolf.

Out of the bushes came more and more wolves, until there were about two dozen wolves.


	3. Chapter 3

The wolves charged as one, tearing up everything with their teeth that just happened to be in their path. Legolas took out his twin blades and wielded them as best as he could. He stabbed and cut and even kicked one.

The moment he felt the teeth sink into his shoulder was the moment when blind fear took over. Screaming, he drew his bow and began to shoot everything in sight that wasn't an elf. He killed many remaining wolves. As soon as the last one lay dead, Legolas sank to his knees and buried his head in his hands.

Something had changed when the thing but him. He had never felt like that before or even that intense pain. It was only a bite and he had gotten many before, but it hurt him like crazy.

That was he noticed his shoulder. The fabric was torn and a bubbly green acid filled the wound. It burned what remained of his shoulder. Legolas screamed until his throat felt like it had been burned too. People ran up to him to try and help him but Legolas ignored them. Everything else was a blur

**please tell me what you think! Pm me too with ideas of the next chapter! **


	4. Chapter 4

Legolas began to sway. His eyes began to move everywhere. The breeze began to get more angry, stirring up leaves and branches.

Legolas leaned all the way backward until his golden hair spilled out around him and his back was pressed against the earth. He closed his eyes and drifted off.

His eyes snapped open. Everything was blurry and felt like a dream. Elves walked toward him to try and help but a growl erupted from somewhere in his throat. Legolas jumped, unsure of what had just happened. He reached a hand to his throat and leapt back. His nails were like daggers, sharp and deadly.

"What is happening to me!?" Legolas screeched. He scrambled up and started to run. He had to get out of Mirkwood, he had too!

As soon as he got out of Mirkwood the vast dark green forest enveloped him on all sides, there was no turning back now. He wobbled around aimlessly, unsure of where to go next. He just wobbled on. A huge oak stood in the woods, it's brown trunk standing out against all of the green. Legolas collapsed under it.

The beat of horses hooves awoke him. He looked at his nails, everything was normal. his throat felt okay. he sied slightly with relief. Everything was a happening so fast, he couldn't concentrate. The horses soon came into view and Thranduil leaped off one of the horses. He ran over to Legolas and hugged him to his chest.

"My son!"

They got back to Mirkwood and the healers soon took over. They held Legolas down as he tried to get away. They poured something clear into his mouth and soon he was asleep. That was when they tried to operate on his shoulder. After the operation the healer and Thranduil went into the hallway to talk.

"Will he be alright? Can he fight again!?" Thranduil demanded

"I'm not sure, we haven't seen this before. He probably will fight, the real problem is if he wakes up ever again."

Thranduil opened the door slightly and looked inside at the still form of his son.

"The damage to his shoulder was vast, I'm worried that he might not be able to use that arm again... Or a bow." The healer added.

Thranduil ripped around and pinned the healer against the wall.

"You make him be able to shoot again! Do you hear me! Make sure he can shoot again!"

The healer, too afraid to speak quickly nodded. He hustled back inside and began tending to Legolas while Thranduil looked on from a chair by the bedside.


	5. Chapter 5

Days passed and Thranduil stayed by Legolas's side. He needed his son to wake up. Gently, he grasped his son's hand.

"Legolas wake up...please wake up! We need you to wake up, me, your friends, everybody! Just please... Please Legolas!"

Tears now streamed down Thranduil's face and he looked at his son's wounds. Everything was fine but that shoulder. How could one shoulder impact the lives of so many people! He growled and slammed. His fist into a nearby wall. He looked out the window with great distaste as he saw the people below smiling and laughing.

He bared his teeth and shut the window. He sat back down at the bedside and closed his eyes for a short nap. Legolas's screams aroused him.

The healer was already there trying to help Legolas. He put something on the injured shoulder and whispered soothing words to him. He soon quieted down. The healer left and Thranduil started to walk out of the room when he heard the smallest voice say,

"Da, please don't go..."

Thranduil turned around and Legolas's blue eyes gazed up at him. Thranduil ran back to his son and hugged him.

"My son! You're awake, you're alright!"

Legolas grinned and hugged his father back, with one arm...


End file.
